Incluso en la muerte
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: Después de Hogwarts, Hermione y Draco al fin están juntos. Pero algo no termina de cuadrar...


¡Hola! Después de meses de intensa búsqueda de inspiración, al fin ha salido mi primer fic...Un Song-fic, aunque un poco largo... hay fragmentos donde se refiere a los sueños que tiene Draco, y otros donde es la realidad. Intenté escribirlo lo más claro posible, la parte de los sueños la intenté separar para hacerlo un poco más fácil. Está basada en una hermosa canción llamada "Even in death" de uno de mis grupos favoritos: Evanescence. Si tienen oportunidad de escucharla, háganlo porque realmente está preciosa :D y ya para no hacerles el cuento largo, aquí va mi…

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling, y la canción es propiedad del grupo Evanescence.

* * *

><p><strong>Incluso en la muerte<strong>

...

Intentas decirlo de nuevo, pero ya no te alcanza la fuerza, ya no te alcanza la vida para hacerlo.

Hay gritos, muchos gritos. Siento algo cálido entre mis brazos, algo cálido y suave que poco a poco se vuelve frío y rígido. La furia me hace temblar. Mi padre ahí, parado, mirándome con horror. No entiendo lo que ocurre. Llanto. Sólo eso puedo hacer,llorar. Levanto la varita, y luego…

Negrura y silencio.

...

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

_I see your shadow, so I know they're all wrong!_

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_It leads me to where you lay_

...

Empujo suavemente la reja con mis manos. Paso detrás de ti, y logro captar tu perfume, ese perfume a rosas y a vainilla, que me vuelve loco.

Siempre pensé que caminabas de una forma muy elegante, cadenciosa y segura. Pero hasta ahora noto lo ligeros que suenan tus pasos, casi como si flotaras. Me deslizo rápidamente entre las sombras,pisando las pequeñas flores que hay en el camino iluminado por la luz de la Luna.

- Llegamos.

Hecho de mármol negro, un ángel sonriente eleva su mirada hacia el cielo. A sus pies, una pequeña losa con una placa, la cual no alcanzo a leer muy bien. Me inclino para leerla, pero de pronto me llega tu olor nuevamente. Sin poder resistirme, me volteo y te atrapo entre mis brazos rápidamente, mientras tu risa rompe el silencio.

- ¡Draco! ¡No hemos venido a jugar!

- Yo no estoy jugando – musité mientras te besaba, con la misma pasión con la que te besé por primera vez en ese húmedo calabozo de mi mansión...Esa noche de hace ya casi cuatro años,cuando la guerra estaba en su apogeo.

Me murmuras algo que no puedo entender. Siento un extraño calor en el rostro.

...

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home._

La calidez de los rayos del Sol me golpeó la cara, así que simplemente jalo las cobijas para cubrirme e intentar dormir un rato más.

-Flojo como siempre- me dice una suave voz a mi lado

- Estaba teniendo un sueño agradable- murmuro bajo la gruesa cobija

Me destapo y clavo mis ojos en esos iris color chocolate, esos ojos tiernos y brillantes que hicieron que mi mundo cambiara por completo. Me sonríes. ¡Por Merlín,esa sonrisa! Esa sonrisa dulce, que sigue siendo la misma que vi por primera vez hace ya tantos años…cuando te ví en uno de los pasillos del tren, siendo sólo unos niños. La misma sonrisa que me dedicaste cuando me dijiste que sí querías ser mi novia, a pesar de todo y de todos.

- ¿Qué soñabas?

- No recuerdo muy bien el principio, pero si el final – digo esto mientras te abrazo por debajo de las cobijas y te jalo hacia mi.

- Veo que es un final interesante…¿me lo cuentas?

- Mejor te lo actúo – te digo mientras te beso.

_I will stay forever here with you…My love._

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_"Even in death our love goes on"_

De pronto, suenan tres golpes suaves en la puerta. Una bruja rubia entra a mi habitación y me sonríe.

- Buenos días…¿cómo amaneciste?

- Bastante bien madre, ¿tú?

- No me quejo, no me quejo…ya baja a desayunar – me dice mientras me pasa la mano por el cabello juguetonamente.

Le sonrío: desde que llegaste a la casa me trata mejor, dulce y cariñosa, como nunca me trató cuando era niño. Incluso se había vuelto más suave y se había vuelto a enamorar. Y mi padrastro es lo que yo siempre quise como padre, una persona recta, decente y sobre todo, inteligente. No como el idiota de mi padre.

De pronto, los ojos azules de mi madre se posan en ti, a mi lado en mi cama. Te ve con una emoción que no puedo identificar. Tú le sonríes y yo te abrazo aún más fuerte. Mi madre desvía la mirada, súbitamente llena de tristeza. Sin decir más, me sonríe débilmente, gira sobre sus talones y sale de mi habitación.

Volteo y te acaricio suavemente la barbilla, perdiéndome en esos ojos obscuros una vez más.

- Siento mucho que mi madre te trate así. Yo…

- No importa Draco – dices mientras besas mis dedos cercanos a tus labios – yo sé que ella no me ve…como tú lo haces. Anda, ve a desayunar. Yo…dormiré otro rato.

Suspiro al cerrar la puerta de mi habitación. En la fiesta de graduación, mis padres y nosotros tuvimos una pequeña discusión en los jardines del castillo... Mis recuerdos de esa noche hacía ya tres años son muy, muy borrosos…Sólo recuerdo que discutimos, y que San Potter y su comadreja fiel me miraban con odio y furia cuando abandoné el castillo esa noche. No entendí bien porqué hasta que ella llegó a la puerta de mi casa: supe que estaban furiosos porque ella había decidido estar conmigo después de todo; y no volvimos a saber ni de mi padre ni de ellos dos después de eso.

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, my love._

_But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love…_

_They don't know you can't leave me…_

_They don't hear you singing to me!_

Estaba a punto de entrar al comedor cuando una frase dicha por mi madre hizo que me congelara en la puerta.

- Cada día es peor, Iker…- la voz de mi madre se escuchaba preocupada y un poco histérica -…las pociones no parecen hacer efecto. Ya han pasado tres años, y sigue igual que si hubiera sido ayer…

- Hay que tener paciencia, Cissy- la amable voz de Iker, mi padrastro, también se escuchaba algo preocupada - esto no es algo que desaparezca de la noche a la mañana, y mucho menos cuando tiene raíces tan profundas como el amor.

- Si Lucius…si nosotros, Lucius y yo, hubiéramos sido un poco más flexibles…- su voz se ahogó en sollozos descontrolados. Escuché el susurro de los pasos de Iker en la alfombra, y me imaginé que se había acercado a ella para abrazarla. Mi madre siguió hablando entre sollozos.

- Si Lucius me hubiera escuchado, y no hubiera ido a esa maldita fiesta…Si yo lo hubiera detenido, lo hubiera hecho entrar en razón, él…él todavía estaría aquí. Y Draco…Draco no hubiera hecho eso, y quizá ahorita estaría bien, estaría sano y feliz…Y ella, ella estaría viviendo por su lado ¡y no estaría robándole la vida a mi hijo!

- Draco es feliz así, cielo, y sólo podemos esperar a que él sólo se dé cuenta de la realidad…En su estado, puede ser fatal para él si intentamos alejarlo de ella.

- Draco…él no tuvo la culpa de nada…- los sollozos de mi madre aumentaban a momentos-…él simplemente la defendió, simplemente la defendió…

- Lo sé amor, lo sé…

¿Sano y feliz? ¿Todavía seguían pensando que estaba enfermo? Bueno, no puedo negar que la partida de mi padre me había puesto triste, pero me había recuperado gracias a mi bruja castaña. Obviamente la seguiría viendo si era mi novia, no podría alejarme de ella jamás.

Decido entrar al desayunador como si nada hubiera sucedido. Rápidamente mi madre se giró para esconder su rostro surcado de lágrimas. Iker me saludó, sonriente, como todas las mañanas.

Al terminar de desayunar, vuelvo a mi recámara. Ahí estas tú, sentada ante mi escritorio, viéndo las mismas fotos que siempre ves: en una tus padres, en otra San Potter y la Comadreja.

- Si los extrañas, ¿Por qué no les escribes o los buscas?- te digo mientras beso tu cabello, y aspiro ese olor a rosas tan adorado por mí.

- No puedo…aún no es hora- te levantas de la silla, guardando las fotografías en tu bolsillo- Sé que los volveré a ver, pero aún no. Aún no…

Te miro, y noto que tu mirada deja ver cierta tristeza. Te rodeo con mis brazos, y te beso en la frente. Me sonríes y me abrazas también.

_And I will stay forever here with you…My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me: "Even in death our love goes on"_

_And I can't love you anymore than I do_

_..._

Gritos de nuevo.. Bajo la mirada, y entre mis brazos, estas tú.. Miro mis manos, y están llenas de sangre.

-Draco…Te amo Draco…

Murmuras mi nombre, y me suena tan dulce como cuando me regañabas por lo irresponsable que era con mis deberes; como cuando lo murmurabas esas noches de caricias interminables, de pasión y de amor, ocultos entre las sombras de los pasillos del castillo.

Murmuras algo más, pero no te escucho. Me inclino aún más sobre ti, pero sólo escucho un último suspiro. De mis labios brota una frase que ya no escuchas.

...

- Avada Kedavra.

Un golpe sordo, y veo a mi padre, tirado en el césped.

...

La Luna llena facilita todo, pienso, mientras camino sobre el sendero. Me sonríes.

- Llegamos.

Veo de nuevo ese ángel de mármol negro, con la placa a sus pies. Leo la placa, y el aire me falta. La cabeza me da vueltas, y caigo de rodillas en el suelo. Siento unas manos que me jalan hacia arriba, pero no son las tuyas. Volteo, y veo a mi madre, vestida de negro, intentando levantarme.

No entiendo nada de lo que ocurre. No entiendo nada. De pronto, comienza a llover...

... ...

La tormenta me despierta a la mitad de la noche. Intento recuperar la calma: ya no soporto estos sueños, que más bien son pesadillas. Me agotan, y hacen que me duela la cabeza, como si mi cerebro intentara organizar algo y no pudiera.

- ¿Estás bien?

Te miro, de pie a mi lado, mirándome preocupada. Tan hermosa, tan delicada.

- Sí, es sólo…que esos sueños no me dejan en paz. ¿Porqué estás levantada a esta hora?

- …Es hora de irme. No puedo seguir más aquí.

Te veo, aterrorizado.

- ¿Me dejarás? ¡Llévame contigo!

- Jamás lo haría, pero…Si vienes conmigo, tú…no volverás nunca. Verás a tu madre y a Iker, pero dentro de mucho tiempo.

- Estaré contigo, y eso es lo único que necesito. ¿Adonde vamos?

Me sonríes mientras vuelves a recostarte a mi lado y tomas juguetonamente mi nariz entre tus dedos.

- A un lugar muy bonito. Te gustará, ya lo verás.

- Cualquier lugar me gustará, si tú estás conmigo.

Tus ojos brillan como nunca, mientras acaricias mi cabello.

- Te amo…

- Yo también te amo, Draco. Te amo tanto…

Tu mano se posan en mi rostro, cerrando mis ojos. Me besas con pasión y ternura al mismo tiempo, como desde el primer día en que fuimos novios. Antes de caer dormido, logro escuchar que susurras en mi oído esa frase que en mis extraños sueños no lograba entender.

- Incluso en la muerte…nuestro amor continuará.

Sonrío, pues estoy seguro de eso. Y me duermo en tus brazos, mientras el sonido de la lluvia se vuelve cada vez más débil. Se aleja, se aleja…

Me alegro. Siempre odié la lluvia.

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_"Even in death our love goes on"_

_And I can't love you anymore than I do_

Una figura arrodillada delante de un monumento negro deja unos girasoles, mientras solloza. A su lado, un hombre se inclina para levantarla.

- Eran sus favoritas…

- Lo sé Cissy…

La mujer rubia se levanta, secándose las lágrimas, mirando alternativamente los dos nombres, uno al lado del otro, ante los cuales dejó las flores.

- ¿Crees que fue lo correcto, Iker?

Él sonríe, inclinándose para acariciar uno de los nombres.

- Claro que sí. A él le hubiera encantado. Éste es su lugar: al lado de ella. Siempre lo fue.

La bruja asintió. Un suave olor a rosas llena el ambiente, el mismo que siempre envolvió a Draco durante todos esos años tristes. A Narcissa Malfoy se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas una vez más, mientras murmura un "_Perdón_" que había sido guardado en lo más hondo de su espíritu.

Después de un rato, la pareja se alejó, dándole la espalda a la lápida, en donde en letras plateadas se leía, uno al lado del otro:

"Draco Lucius Malfoy Black"

"05/06/1980-12/07/2001"

"Hermione Jean Granger"

"19/09/1979-12/07/1998"

Y justo bajo los nombres, la frase que Draco había dicho cuando a ella se le iba la vida:

"_In dying, real love is forever."_


End file.
